User blog:Ukanlos Subspecies/Darwin, son of the Wyvern
Melee, Fighter, Carry, Mage *Health: 430 (+75) *Health Regen: 5 (+0.8) *Fury: 100 (manaless) *Attack Damage: 53 (+3.5) *Attack Speed: 0.620 (+1.5%) *Armor: 18 (+3.4) *Magic resist: 24 (+2.8) *Movement speed: 310 *Range: 100/125 (Wyvern from) Lore: The Wyverns were a notorious race of frightening creatures that lived somewhere unknown in Runeterra. They would storm villages at unexpected times by the hundreds, burning everything down their path. They would not stop until all of the land is incinerated and the life burned to dust. A beautiful, isolated village on a small island near the sland of Ionia were one of the most unfortunate villages in Runterra to be stormed by the horrible Wyverns. Sadly, it was a beautiful and peaceful paradise for the people, and creatures that lived there. One would be astonished to see all the colors in the land and the beautiful morning sun shining over its shores, that sparkled with water dyed a deep blue. The Wyverns arrived brutally, killing and burning everything that crossed their path except for their own kind. They burned the land into ashes and all the villagers into flames. A young woman was caught in the middle of everything. Realizing she was helpless, in the middle of a burning catastrophe, waiting in the edge of oblivion, the last thing she saw was the gigantic claws of a Wyvern above her before she fell unconcious. Several months later, she was taken to the villages of faraway Demacia, where she couldn't believe that she was still alive - spared by the wyverns. Though she didn't remember a thing about her past, and kept silent whenever someone asked her about it. She later gave birth to a son - a bizzare son. It was a baby boy with sharp fangs and rough scales. He also had small wing-like membranes on his arms and a short tail. His mother then died suddenly for an unknown reason, so the infant was taken to the villagers. Unfortunately, no one wanted to adopt a monster of a son, so the infant was left in the middle of a forest to die..... Many, many, many years later, a mass murder occured - from Bandle city, to as far away as Noxus and Piltover. People claim to have seen a horrible dragon-like creature that seemed to have disappeared into oblivion the moment they saw it. The wyverns were now extinct so the people who have claimed they saw the creature were not to be believed, but it happened all to soon again. This time, in Ionia, where 15 people were killed and devoured. The famous Ionian Wuju bladesman had witnessed it all, It was a Wyvern, that also took the form of a man, its dark red eyes seem to have glowed into the black darkness of its surroundings. He tried to draw his blade at the creature but it quickly grew the wings of a wyvern and flew away. A terrifying sight to behold. A month later, the predator that was behind all the damage and murders identified himself as Darwin - a half human, half wyvern. With a frightening voice, and for an unknown reason, he demanded entry into the League. "Its eyes were that of a terrifying creature and its body that of a human. You may not believe me, but I have witnessed its eyes glow with darkness myself" - Master Yi Abilities passive: Wyvern's Fury: Darwin gains 5 fury with each basic attack, up to a maximum of 100 fury. Upon reaching 60 or more fury, his next ability will be significantly empowered, have a different effect, (not counting Wyvern's Radiance) and deals bonus damage. He drains 5 fury every 3 seconds. Q- Flameshred (no cost): Darwin fires a burning, skill shot nuke that deals 45/60/85/110/130 (+0.8 Bonus AP) magic damage to all enemies they pass through. (60 fury bonus)- Flameshred (60 fury): Darwin fires three sets of flames in a cone in front of him that deals 60/85/110/130/160 (+0.8 Bonus AP) magic damage to all enemies they hit. Enemies hit are burned and are dealt 3/5/7/9/11 (+0.3 Bonus AP) magic damage each second, for 3 seconds. cooldown: 16/14/12/10/8 seconds. W- Burning Earth (no cost): Darwin gains a 5%/7%/9%/11%/13% movement speed bonus and deals 50/60/70/80/90 (+0.5 Bonus AP) magic damage to all enemies around him for 4 seconds. (60 fury bonus)- Burning Earth (60 fury): Darwin heals himself for 5% of the damage he deals with this ability and it deals 7%/10%/13%/16%/19% more magic damage. cooldown: 18 seconds AoE radius: 650 E- Dark Flash (40 health): (passive): Darwin's basic attacks apply a stack of flash on his target (abilities apply 2 stacks) with a maximum of 5. A single stack deals 2/4/6/8/10 (+0.5 Bonus AP) magic damage over 4 seconds. (active): Darwin blasts a small area around himself that deals 30/50/70/90/110 True damage to all enemies hit. The next Dark Flash that is cast within the next 7 seconds will deal 10% more damage and cost 20 more health. Stacks up to 5 times. (60 fury bonus)- Dark Flash (60 fury): Darwin ignores the ability's health cost and all units hit are stunned for 1.2 seconds. cooldown: 4.5 seconds AoE radius: 200 R- Wyvern's Radiance (100 fury): Darwin transforms into a frightening wyvern, gaining new abilities and arriving with a violent explosion that deals initial 160/250/350 (+0.9 Bonus AP) magic damage to all enemies nearby. He also makes his every third basic attack send pulses of flame to 2 more enemies nearby that deal 10/25/40 (+0.4 Bonus AP) magic damage. He also generates 5 fury every second. cooldown: (only after Soul Cannon) 120/110/100 seconds Explosion radius: 300 Wyvern Abilities Q- Soul Enegize (45 fury): Darwin heals himself for 150/200/250/300/350 (+80% AP) health, plus 1% for each 100 health he is missing. cooldown: 8/10/12/14/16 seconds W- Soul Purify (60 fury): Darwin blasts an area with a dark force that deals 130/150/170/190/110 (+0.6 Bonus AP) magic damage and knocks up all enemies it hits. cooldown: 22/19/16/13/9 seconds E- Soul Spikes (35 fury): Darwin makes three huge spikes burst out of the ground in a straight line in front of him. Each spike deals 50/70/90/110/130 (+75% AD) physical damage and stunning all enemis they hit. cooldown: 15 seconds R- Soul Cannon (100 fury): Darwin channels for 1.6 seconds, then fires a powerful energy blast from his mouth that travels in a straight line across the whole map, dealing 300/550/600 (+75% AP) magic damage to all enemy units it passes through. Its damage decreases by 8% with each subsequent enemy hit, down to a minimum of 25% damage dealt. He also loses all of his fury and is converted back into his human form, for a 120/110/100 second cooldown. Joke: *YES. These are real wings for your information and NO I'm not a Rathalos. *(growls) GRAAAAAAAARRRG-(cough, cough) Taunt: *It will take only one swipe of my claws to deal with you! When defeating Shyvana: *Still not a fully pledged dragon! *The dragon falls beneath the Wyvern's feet! Recommended build Category:Blog posts